


Imagine: Living a normal life with Sam

by TheBGassassin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: Is this a dream come true?





	Imagine: Living a normal life with Sam

The entire 'pretty little two story house with a pretty little lawn outside in suburban Kansas and nice neighbors who brought you cookies every Sunday' wasn't really your thing to start with. But watching your husband Sam busy himself with your shared car, parked outside made butterflies flutter in your stomach. You never really knew that this was exactly what you were dreaming for until it was before your eyes. All you were used to was the road with the Winchesters and the blood of all sorts of monssters on your hands. Heck, you didn't even have time to dream about what life could be in some parallel universe! And you realized you were missing out on so much.

You were so lost in thought, the 'ding' sound from the kitchen startled you. Lunch was ready. You ran over to the oven and turned it off, before pulling the pan out of it with the help of a towel, so you don't burn your hands. "Sam!" You called out, leaning over the open window. No response. You rolled your eyes with frustration and sighed. Sometimes he gets so caught up in his work, he wouldn't notice anything around him. You walked out of the perfectly clean and neat kitchen, furnished with the latest electrical equipment and walked down the hall to the front door. "Sammy!" You called again, leaning on the door frame. This time he looked at you, a bit startled, but soon after smiled in your direction. "Lunch is ready." You told him and walked back inside to get the table ready.

Sam walked in the dining room, just when you were placing the plates with meat loaf and potato salad on the table. You poured half a beer in his glass and the rest, you poured in your own glass. "Looks great." Sam commented, making you giggle "Hope you like the taste too." A bark was heard, coming from the stairs and in the next moment, your golden Labrador dog strolled into the room and sat next to you on the ground, proceeding to stare at you with pleading eyes, so you give him some of your food. "Oh, come on, buddy, you ate an hour ago." Sam laughed, unable to contain himself as he witnessed the way you were trying your best not to give in to the puppy dog eyes. "Oh, you always win." You playfully glared at the dog and threw him a piece of meat, before petting his head.

The rest of the time you spent at the table, you and Sam talked about random things and laughed at jokes. He talked about how his job was going and what kind of things he witnessed in court, since he was a lawyer. "Tomorrow I have a pretty difficult case." He explained, drinking the last of his beer. "People can sue each other for the dumbest reasons. This old lady is suing her neighbor, who she thinks ran over her cat, but nobody can guarantee its true." You scoffed "That's not a stupid. I'd sue the hell out of anyone who would dare hurt [dog name]." You smiled down at your dog. "I'd support you with all I got." Sam chuckled.

The rest of the afternoon and evening you spent on the couch, watching movies and cuddling. Sundays were boring for the both of you. After you had dinner, you washed the dishes and decided to call it a night. You were unemployed but Sam had to get up early and you didn't want to wake him up if you stayed up late. He waited for you to find ish your chore, before wrapping his arm around your waist and kissing your forehead, leading you upstairs. "You know, I planned the best surprise for our anniversary next week." Sam smirked down at you. "Awh! Don't tell me! Now I want to know what it is." You whined, pouting playfully. "You'll find out soon enough." He laughed.

This was basically how your days went by. You were the housewife to a hardworking husband and lived a pretty average life with nothing supernatural happening around it. As a matter of fact, Sam didn't even believe in the supernatural. "Oh, and, sweetheart," Sam said, remembering something "Mom, dad and Dean with Lisa and Ben are coming for dinner tomorrow. I hope you haven't forgotten." You haven't. You really liked his family and got along with them perfectly. "Don't worry, dear. I'll get everything set up by the time they're here." You smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you so much." He murmured, kissing you deeply.

You got under the covers and cuddled close to your husband, laying your head on his chest. "I'm so glad I met you, Y/N." Sam murmured "I've always wanted someone just like you. Kind, caring, understanding and pretty funny too." You looked up at him to see his smiling face. "You're a dream come true, Y/N. And I love you." A warm smile stretched across your lips and you kissed his neck sweetly "I love you, too, Sammy." You murmured. "Promise to never leave, Y/N." You looked up at him, confused by his words and tone. "Y/N... Stay!" His grip tightened painfully around you and you felt that you were suffocating. "Y/N!" He called again, this time as if from a distance.

The image of your perfect average life started washing away from your eyes, under the distant calling of your name. You suddenly found yourself back to the cruel reality of being tied up and barely standing up from the bloodloss, because of the goddamn djin that captured you. You opened your eyes and the first thing you saw was Sam's face, which was still a bit blurry. "Y/N." He called you. "I'm..." You started weakly "Awake..." He quickly cut off the ropes and freed you of the needles, draining your blood. Then he caught you, before you could fall "Hey, hey." He cradled you "Its fine now. The djin is dead." It was then when you realized how desperately you wanted to go back in that dream. Was it your dream or Sam's? It was more like his kind of dream. But you didn't care. He wasn't your husband. He wasn't even your boyfriend because you couldn't bring yourself to tell him your feelings.

"What did you see back there?" He asked you all of a sudden. You thought for a moment, wondering what to tell him. "Oh, it was nothing. Just a boring life in a boring average neighborhood." You giggled weakly and tried to stand up, your strength slowly coming back to you.


End file.
